mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Erwa
|mission=y |voice actor=Aldon Jacob }} Profile Personal summary Erwa was born on Autumn of Day 15 and the second eldest son of seven brothers. Erwa and his brothers moved to Portia with their grandmother. Erwa is equipped with a keen sense of sight and hearing, making him a natural fit for the local newspaper in Portia, the Portia Times. He wishes to one day make the paper into a respectable one. Physical appearance Erwa, like all of his brothers, is a rather rotund man. He has short, dark hair under an orange bucket hat with a red headband. He wears glasses with blue and green frames perched on his hat, and he has a full beard. He wears his orange sweater vest emblazoned with the trademark calabash gourd and Hulu name over the top of a pink short-sleeved shirt with magenta stripes on the sleeve. Strangely, Erwa appears to have his shirt on inside-out, as the Hulu name is printed backwards. His pink shorts are patterned with yellow hearts, and he has pink shoes on over his yellow socks. Related characters has lots of family members in Portia, including his grandmother, Yeye; his older brother, Dawa; and his younger brothers, Sanwa, Siwa, Wuwa, Liuwa, and Qiwa. He is Buddies with Mei, his colleague at the Portia Times. }} | | | | | | | | | | |_ | |,|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|v|-|^|-|v|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|.| |_ | Yeye| | Dawa| | Sanwa| | Siwa| | Wuwa| | Liuwa| | Qiwa| | Mei|_ }} When befriending , his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Schedule At the end of the day, he returns home, which is on Main Street. His home is open from 7:00 AM to 22:00 PM. |-|Monday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Sunday= Relationship is one of the potential bachelors that the player can romance. Upon reaching Friend status at four full hearts, the player can confess their love to him with a Heart Knot. If the confession is successful, his relationship status changes to Boyfriend. After has become the player's boyfriend, upon reaching Lover status at eight full hearts, the player can then propose to him with a Wedding Ring. If the proposal is successful, his relationship status changes to Husband. Once certain other conditions have been met, and the player can then try for children. Additionally, upon meeting certain relationship levels, certain perks are rewarded. Perks ;Husband + :A chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning Social interactions Chat Chat is a basic social interaction available at any relationship level. Chatting with once a day can increase his relationship by 1 point, or 2 points with the Smooth Talk skill; subsequent chatting, on the same day, only results in the same conversation without any relationship gain. 's dialogue may change every day and every season. may also comment about certain events or missions. Higher relationship levels, including romantic involvement, also change 's dialogue. Gift }} Desires }} Spar }} RPS Erwa is eligible for Rock, Paper, Scissors. The daily count to play is three games. Photo can partake in group photos with the player after reaching the Associate level. *More poses are unlocked by reaching higher relationship levels. *Romance poses are unlocked by becoming partners. *The "Photographer" skill can fully unlock all poses, regardless of relationship or romantic level. *All poses can be viewed in 's Gallery page. Dates Invitation Play Date Dine *Likes Tea *Dislikes Juice and Spaghetti |D1=N/A |L2=N/A |D2= |L3= |D3=N/A |L4=N/A |D4=N/A |L5=N/A |D5=N/A |L6= |D6= |E1=N/A }} Interact Relic trade |r10= |f1= }} Missions ; Letter to the Editor :Mei has been offered her dream job back in Atara! But Erwa wants you to show her the things she loves around Portia, maybe Mei will stay! Trivia *The Hulu Brothers correspond to the color scheme of the rainbow. In Erwa's case, he represents orange. *''Er'' in Chinese means "two", corresponding to the fact that he is the second oldest Hulu Brother. ru:Эрва Category:Characters Category:Hulu Brothers Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelors